The present invention relates to the field of office furniture and workspace management systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a worksurface system.
A worksurface system is a system for providing a surface, typically horizontal, for a person to work at. Many worksurface systems are available in the prior art, the most common being a simple table or desk. Another type of worksurface system is provided within a workspace management system by cantilevering a worksurface off of the partitions or wall units within the workspace management system.